


The Emerald City

by Riyumi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyumi/pseuds/Riyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you loved the city you weren't exactly sure why so much drama followed one of it's top hospitals.<br/>(YouxVarious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elephants(YouxMark Sloan)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 spoiler warnings
> 
>  
> 
> MarkxLexie  
> Slight YouxMark

He wasn't over her. He wasn't over her at all. You wondered if he would ever get over Lexie Grey. Even in death he couldn't move past her. He had survived. Against all odds. It wasn't a surge. It wasn't a last stand. He truly and genuinely was doing better. Of course he did go into that slight coma, but he came out of it after a few days. No permanent damage done. He was a fighter, he truly was.

You could tell he was happy to be alive. As happy as he could be without her. Of course he wanted to be there for Sophia. Of course he wanted to be there for Callie, Arizona, Derek and everyone else. Of course he wanted to be there for you. But you could just tell, losing her left a hole in his heart. Losing her crushed him.

"Mark" You sighed, putting the book you were reading down. You pressed your lips together as you scrambled to find words.

He sat in his bed, in his white gown, in this room surrounded with flowers and gifts and he never looked more lost. They were pumping him full of antibiotics and he refused the pain meds, saying he wasn't a pansy, that he was fine.

He was quiet. As quiet as you had ever seen Mark Sloan in your life. The first week of recovery he was chatty but now that all things began to die down-

"You know, they're moving you out of emergency later, I can have Sophia in the room with us the whole time" You smiled. He glanced at you, giving you a half grin. "O-Or maybe you want to rest instead?" You asked, he shook his head softly and began to stare off into space.

Her Ashes were going to be spread today. He just didn't need to know that.

-Months later-

He was fine.

He wasn't fine.

You had stayed with him in the hospital. You had stayed with him after he was released to be sure he would be okay. When your lease was up you ended up moving in with him. Luckily he had a three bedroom apartment.

"So, I was thinking. I really let myself go, I might need you to give me a tummy tuck" You teased, he gave you a soft grin but no words. Compared to his normal self he had been a mute as of late. His psychiatrist assured that this was normal and that he would be fine. After all Christina was almost admitted to the psych ward and put on anti-psychotics so in comparison he was doing just fine. But he wasn't.

He wasn't Mark.

"Listen" You sighed. "You're like an elephant" He raised a brow at your statement as he rummaged through the kitchen, preparing to cook some dinner. "Elephants don't mate for life but when their partner dies they can die from depression"

He said nothing as he placed some pots on the stove and made his way to the refrigerator.

"But they don't mate for life, he the living elephant can get over it, he or she can love again"

"This is what I get for having a zoologist as a best friend" Mark teased.

"Well at-least I'm not another surgeon" You retorted, you were perhaps his only friend who was not a people doctor but an animal one. "We're getting off topic here..." You groaned. "I know, why did you have to live, why not Lexie? She was younger and had so much ahead of her"

He stopped and sighed. He said nothing as he made his way to the living room couch and plopped down, you followed.

You sat beside him, intertwining your fingers with his. "Mark I know"

"She didn't deserve it" He cried.

"I know, I know" You whispered as you pulled his head to your chest. You shushed him as you ran your finger tips through his hair. The smell of his shampoo filled your nostrils, a strong peppermint scent. "Mark" You muttered his name as you pressed your lips against the top of his head.

His arms wrapped his arms tightly around you, so tight you almost had problems breathing.

It was hard to understand what he was saying. You weren't sure if he was saying anything at all between the tears. The feeling of his tears soaking your top finally broke you.

'Fuck' You cursed internally as tears streamed down your cheeks. You never wanted to cry in front of him, not after all he had been through.

"Thank you (y/n), thank you" He sobbed. "Thank you for being here, thank you for helping with Sophia, Thank you for loving me" You cheeks flushed a bright red with his last words. "I know, I've always known but-"

"I know, I know we're just friends Mark"

"I was never going to be good enough for you" He told you as he calmed himself. "You deserve the best"

"All I ever wanted was you Mark" You cried as you wrapped your arms around him. "I'm ti-"

He broke your words by placing a soft kiss on our lips. "This elephant, just needs some more time"

"O-Of course"

You weren't Lexie Grey. He knew that. You knew that. But she was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Sometimes people can die of a broken heart but it's easier when they have someone to help them pick up the pieces.


	2. Home(YouxAlex Karev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouxAlex  
> Season 9 spoilers.

"What am I going to do, I mean really?" You paced around your best friend April. You were frantic. It was your day off, finally a day off from that god forsaken hospital and you just wanted to scream.

"(y/n)" She sighed as she grabbed you by the shoulded and forced you to look into her eyes. "It's okay, sticks can give false positives, why don't we just go get blood work done, hm?" She said with a grin. She knew you, she knew how frantic you could get over a late period, it was every few months this would happen.

You took a deep breath. "Okay"

You did your best to keep a cool and calm composure before you guys left her apartment and headed towards the hospital.

-

Thus far you had managed to avoid running into your boyfriend. You shot him a text before coming in, he was doing a surgery on a eight year old boy with a ruptured appendix. You knew he wouldn't be out for a few more hours and that should give you a clear shot.

"There, now I'll put it in and all we have to do is wait for the results" April grinned as she pulled the needle out of your arm. You smiled softly as you placed a band-aid over it. As you opened your mouth to speak she quickly interrupted. "Until then, girls day goes as planned!"

"April, wait!" She quickly grabbed your hand and before you knew it you were out of the hospital. You knew she was trying to avoid Jackson, her re-virginizing scheme went down the toilet all too fast and you were pretty sure he was banging one of the interns by now. Today you had a hair, nails, everything girly sort of day and it was going to end with a long mall shopping trip for cute clothes. The both of you worked such long hours that you really couldn't remember the last time you relaxed. Of course it had to be today of all days.

-  
"Ugh" He groaned as he rubbed his temple. He knew he had to make his way to the cafeteria, he could hear his own stomach growl. He had become accustomed to his girlfriends food. Not that the cafeteria was so horrible but she was a much better chef. She always found time to prepare something but she wasn't feeling well this morning so he let her sleep.

"Alex, haven't seen you here in awhile" Meredith waved from the line. "(y/n) cut you off huh?"

"No she just didn't feel good this morning, that's all"

"Yeah well, pregnancy will do that to you" Christina chirped. She usually was able to partake in your meals so she was disappointed to be in the cafeteria as well.

"Oh yeah, you guys should have a boy" Meredith smiled as she patted him on the back.

"Wait, what are you guys going on about?"

"Oh" Christinas face fell as she turned to Meredith. "Was it a secret?" she whispered all too loudly.

"I guess so" Meredith replied.

"Well maybe she should have used a fake name on her lab work" Christine shrugged as the two of them continued in the line.

"Wait wait, what is going on?" He demanded.

"(y/n) is pregnant" Christina blurted.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Alex stood still. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what to feel.

"I'm not even sure she knows yet" Meredith winced.

-

"That was the hospital" April gave you a half smile that just said 'You're knocked up'

"How, How did this happen to me?" You whined in the middle of Star Bucks. "This is Alex Karev, fucked all the interns apparently, I didn't even live in this state until recently!"

"I know, I know" She patted your back.

"I don't even think he's going to want to keep it" You sighed as you placed your head on the table.

"He works with kids, you don't think he'd want an-"

"I don't know, we work so much and he's in PEDs and I'm in Neurology and it's not something we've discussed"

You didn't know. You honestly didn't know if your boyfriend wanted kids. You didn't know if he believed in abortion. You really just didn't know.

"That was Meredith" Aprils voice brought you out of a daze. You didn't even know she was taking a call. "Alex might know that you're..."

"What?!" You nearly jumped out of your seat. "They TOLD him?" You snatched the phone from her hands.

"Now, we didn't mean to (y/n)" Merediths voice came over the receiver.

"Did he seem...upset...? Is he...okay?"

"He seems like...he's sucking it all in right now"  
-  
When you got home you had only noticed Alex's car outside. No Christina, No Meredith. No one. All alone. This is what you needed.

The back of the car was filled with things you and April had picked up on the trip. April being April she had brought you into some childrens stores and the two of you ended up buying somethings. Though in the end you left it all in the car. You felt eager and nervous and everything in between.

Your hands were trembling as you placed the key in the door. As you made your way inside you smelled food which was a relief considering cooking was the absolute last thing on your mind.

"Alex?" You called out as you made your way into the kitchen.

"(y/n)" You heard him call out as he ran down the stairs.

"H-Hey" You gave him a weak smile, unsure of how he was going to react. "So, they uh- they let me know that you-"

"Just, follow me, okay?" He interrupted you as he grabbed your hand and let you up the stairs. The door to the bedroom was closed but he stood you in front of it.

"This is the closest room to our bedroom and, this will be our kids room" He smiled as he opened the door.

"How did you, when did you, Alex" You tried to find words as the sigh in front of you was too gorgeous for words.

The room looked like it came out of a parenting magazine. The walls were a cocoa with a woodland mural painted on the walls. Pictures on the walls of little animals and matching furniture. A crib, changing table, rocking chair and ottoman. On top of the rocking chair laid a small pile of clothing. In the middle of a room a rug in the shape of a bears head. Even the lamp had little deer running around the shade. The two of you had been on several camping trips and had also been known to use Dereks camper on an occasion or two. You couldn't help but smile at the thought of him deciding how to decorate the place.

The smell of lavender filled your nostrils. You remembered telling him it was one of your favorite scents.

He arms wrapped around your waist and he placed his chin on top of your shoulder. "I just kind of went to Ikea and bought everything, Jo and Arizona helped" He smiled "Oh and Arizona has a artist friend who came over and painted and-"

It was overwhelming. You stood in the only room of the house that was fully decorated. He hadn't bothered to buy anything since purchasing the house. Of course Jo had gotten him a white sofa of all things recently.

"It's been like, five hours how did you-" You placed your hands on top of his as you searched for words and you had noticed until now that he had rested them on top of your stomach. "T-thank you Alex"

His lips pressed against your cheek before he whispered into your ear.

"I love you"


End file.
